


of headaches

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Physical Pain, Pre-Canon, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your head's pounding and it won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of headaches

Your head's pounding and it won't stop. It hurts, it hurts, why won't it stop when you want it to stop? People stop when you order them to. Your lungs hurt, you've been screaming so much you can't breathe, no air goes in, when will it stop? Are you dying? It's pounding, you can't even hear your own heartbeat, it's shadowed by the noise, can't feel anything else, where is everyone? Can't breathe, can't breathe, it hurts, can feel your throat closing, need air, please, please, just a tiny bit, _please_, you won't tell. There's a pain in your chest, on the left side, hurts so much, please no more, you're choking, you're terrified, your voice is gone.

Arms wrap around you, a worried voice speaks —Are you alright? Master Luke, are you alright?— but you can't hear the words, don't notice a thing, because just then the pain releases you as suddenly as it came and you gasp for air like it's your first time breathing in the fresh necessity and you're crying, you're sobbing, because it's been one of the worst ones yet and you really thought you were dying, and you cling to your caretaker's vest as if he's your only link to the real world, your salvation after that interminable uncertainty, and though he doesn't know what just happened he holds you, rubbing your back, and you're just amazed you are alive to feel it.


End file.
